battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Carsaltarni Invasion of Earth
The 'Human-Carsaltarni War '''was the most devastating war to ever affect the Human race. Chronology Background Overview Initial Invasion Rasheen Intervention The Rasheen, being the first race to respond to the alien invasion, counteracted almost immediately. Rasheen ships, although outmatched, engaged Firstborn and Carsaltarni ships as soon as they entered Earth orbit. Rasheen soldiers were sent planetside, typically in the southern hemisphere, to prepare the Humans for the fight that was about to come. Battle of Aden The Battle of Aden was the first Human victory of the war. Carsaltarni forces landed in South Yemen to secure a beachhead in Arabia. Within hours, most of the South Yemeni military had been destroyed or forced into the hills. Dravimosian reinforcements arrived early in the morning next day. They supplied the Yemenis with advanced weaponry and tactics to fight the invaders. Three Dravimosian frigates were also able to disengage from the fighting in space to fight on Earth. One of them went here, while the other two went to Rio in Brazil and Sydney in Oceania. By July, most of Aden, the capital city, had been pacified by the invaders. Yemeni, Soviet, and Dravimosian forces launched an attack on the city early in the morning of July 16th. By early August, most of the Carsaltarni were either killed or forced out, since most of the invading force had moved on. A Carsaltarni frigate was called in to prevent the fall of the city. The Dravimosian frigate was caught by surprise and suffered fire, almost causing it to withdraw. But when the ground forces turned a Carsaltarni ground cannon on the frigate, the allied forces were able to turn the tides and win the battle. The victory was a major victory for the Humans, both in that a Human city had been liberated from the enemy, but also it proved that the Carsaltarni could be beaten. A Carsaltarni force arrived in Aden two months later, but by then the war was turning against the Carsaltarni and the force was quickly repelled. OAC Invasion Later in the war, the OAC declared war on the Carsaltarni as well, supplying mostly medical supplies and materials to rebuild Human cities. A few warships also helped force the Promtheans away from Earth. Second Battle of Luna In this battle, several prominent Centrian and Dravimos battlegroups fought off an attack by a larger Firstborn fleet. By using Luna to block the Firstborn field of vision, they were able to launch a successful ambush of the enemy, destroying 16 Ships of the Line and 35 lesser destroyers and cruisers. The Firstborn fleet, intended to reinforce the Carsaltarni forces at Moscow, were forced to turn back. Battle of Moscow Moscow was one of the initial cities targeted by the Carsaltarni , as it was the capital city of the Soviet Union, one of the two major superpowers of the Humans. Within two days, most of the Soviet military around the city had entrenched itself in the city, with the order of holding the city at any cost. Within moments of the invasion, the Soviet government was evacuated from the city using the secretive Metro 2. Most of the Soviet Air Force was destroyed within the next few hours, covering the government's escape. Dravimosian squads arrived by the second day, supplying weapons and equipment to the Red Army. Red Square became an area of heavy fighting. Two months later, heavy fighting was still going on, but most Soviet armor had been destroyed and the battle was going badly. This changed soon after when it appeared that a huge meteor shower, likely debris from the battle above, was going to hit the city. It was not space debris, however, but thousands of Azarath and Dravimosian drop pods. The reinforcements started to drive out the Carsaltarni, and the Soviet forces in the city rallied and joined them. Victory Once the Grand Alliance had fully deployed its forces against the Carsaltarni in the Sol System, victory for the Humans was inevitable. Within a week, most Carsaltarni forces had been either destroyed or forced into surrender. Humans began celebrating their victory, and most of the galaxy congratulated them on their success. The date of victory, January 5th, is now known as Victory Day for all of Humanity. Aftermath The War Despite the defeat of the Carsaltarni on Earth, it would still be some months before they were totally defeated. A few small bands of Carsaltarni soldiers remained on Earth and refused to surrender. Such bands had to be tracked down and defeated by the Human nations with assistance from other alien nations. Technology The war enabled the humans to have a "quantum leap" in technology from studying destroyed Carsaltarni weaponry, vehicles and equipment found at FOBs. Since many cities were destroyed, this provided the perfect oporunity to incorporate this new technology into society. The Humans completed their first starship, the UNSV ''Venera ''in 1972. Four more ships were comissioned, with three ''Venera-class starships, the UNSV Ares, UNSV Luna and UNSV Enterprise being completed before the Battle of Venus , where this small human flotilla played a pivotal role (at least in human history books). Geopolitics Shortly after the Battle of Moscow, the United Nations Security Council Passed S/RES/261, forming the Planetary Defence Forces of Earth, the first step towards the formation of the Human Federation with the signing of the Treaty of Geneva in 1983. Although the war initially brought Humanity to terms with itself, relations between the various states in the region began to fray once more. The Arab states and Israel resumed their inability to acknowledge each other despite fighting alongside with each other a few months earlier. Tensions between the East and West also resumed. The inability of the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China to make peace resulted in a resumption of hostilities in the Sino-Soviet War. Terrorism Category:Seventh Galactic War